


The Worst We Can Find (la-la-la) by Pistol [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Worst We Can Find (la-la-la) by Pistol read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Orange cheese powder, body armor, and money changing hands. It's just another movie night with the Losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst We Can Find (la-la-la) by Pistol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : The Worst We Can Find (la-la-la)  
 **Author** : Pistol  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Cougar/Jense  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Orange cheese powder, body armor, and money changing hands. It's just another movie night with the Losers.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349090)  
**Length** 0:09:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Worst%20We%20Can%20Find%20\(la-la-la\)%20by%20Pistol.mp3.zip)


End file.
